Treasure of an Okido
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Being a researcher, its common for Shigeru to go exploring for fossils and lost items that relate to pokémon . But what does he do when something unusual happens on one of these diggings? ShinjiShigeru


**Treause of an Okido**

--

Pairing(s): Shinji x Shigeru, hinted Satoshi x Shigeru

Summary: Being a researcher, its common for Shigeru to go exploring for fossils and lost items that relate to pokémon . But what does he do when something unusual happens on one of these diggings?

--

**Prologue**

Mystery Egg

--

The deep cavern that the young Shigeru Okido happened to be exploring through that crisp early morning was damp and dark, moisture dripping from the ceiling, where a smooth running river was located. The cave was a mystery as very few explorers or even pokémon trainers had yet to take part in traveling around its depth, which was fine by the dark brunette. Sure it was dangerous to explore a cave that had been abandoned for who knows how long, but at least it gave the young Okido a chance to find something that has yet to be discovered.

Ignoring the droplets of water that dripped onto his bare arms, Shigeru stopped near the wall of the cavern, crouching down carefully as he pulled out a small chisel to tap on the rock. Removing a few stones from the wall of rock, Shigeru gave them a quick study using his flashlight, that he had pulled from his fanny-pack, to help enhance his sight in the darkness of the cave.

"Mm..." Shigeru hummed in thought as he gave the pebbles a once over, noticing a few sparkles of minerals within their chipped walls of stone. Deciding to study it better in the lab for later, the Okido placed the rocks in his backpack before he headed out deeper into the cave once more.

_'Its so odd, though...' _Shigeru thought as he carefully walked down a slight decline in the cavern, being more mindful as water lapped at his heels in the dark. _'Usually you'd find_ _pokémon no matter WHERE you go, and yet...' _Halting as a wall became a barrier to continuing downward, Shigeru felt around his surroundings until he found a small hole, noticing it was just big enough to fit through himself, and deciding to continue on as he kneeled down and began to crawl through the small passageway. _'So far, I haven't seen or heard a peep of any__pokémon at all.'_

Suddenly, Shigeru noticed light shining through the exit of the small cavern he had entered. Blinking in surprise at the obvious sunlight, as Shigeru had been positive that he had seen no entrance, other then the front, from his aerial flight by plane. Furrowing his brows in thought, the Okido continued through the watery passage way, deciding it was better to see it for himself before questioning his lack of attention to details.

Shigeru couldn't help but huff a bit in annoyance as he crawled outside of the passageway, bemoaning as he found his pants and gloves were now rather soaked with water. Shrugging off this as best he could, milk chocolate eyes turned up to take in his not-so-dark surroundings. This part of the cave was lighten up by a small crack in the ceiling of the cave, allowing sunlight to shine through. At closer inspection, Shigeru noticed that this part of the cave didn't lead to anywhere else, either, but held a high incline of rock that reminded him of a small, yet very tall, mountain. And the mountain was located in the center of the small cave-like-room, as if trying to reach for the only escape other then the passage way that Shigeru had taken.

Arching a brow, Shigeru suddenly noticed something round atop the thin, tall mountain. _'Maybe its a rock, but...' _tilting his head to the side, as if that'd help his view of the object out of his reach, he finished, _'Its a bit too perfect and shiny to be a normal rock... Maybe a fossil?' _Nodding to himself, Shigeru set his backpack down before he began to climb the mountain to discover for himself just what that object really was. The climb itself was a bit more difficult then he had first thought, but it was mainly due to the fact that the mountain had very little ridge edges to grab hold of, so he had to make due with his chisel to help give him leverage.

With one last heave, pulling his upper body up to get a leveled look at the item in question, Shigeru couldn't help but gape in amazed awe at what lay before him. There, not a rock nor a fossil, lay an unusual pokémon egg that the young Okido had ever layed eyes upon. He had seem many kinds of eggs; yellow ones with black stripes, white ones with red and blue oddly shaped spots, brown and tan zigzaged stripes, dark forest green ones with red circles around its center with a tan bottom, and the list goes on. But never, had Shigeru layed eyes upon one so crystal clear and a lovely shade of leaf green.

"It must be an egg to a rare pokémon, and whatever it is, must be either very shy or fierce, which would explain why it chose this cave to store its egg," Shigeru summed up from his short study of the egg. Despite this, however, the dark brunette found it too tempting to leave the egg alone. Doing his best to balance his weight on the steep cliff-of-a-mountain, Shigeru pulled off one of his brown gloves off with his teeth, not daring to let go of his grounding. Then, as careful as he could, Shigeru reached out toward the almost see-through egg, bare hand gently caressing the smooth, warm surface of the almost-invisible shell. _'It feels like I can feel its heart beating... How odd, yet amazing,' _Shigeru hummed within his mind, milk chocolate half lidden in a soft gaze as he watched the egg seem to tremble at the warmth of another touching it. However, that soothing heart beat seems to ring within his very ears as well as an unusual warmth spread down his arm and increased his normal body heat. _'What in the--' _Shigeru began to wonder, eyes widening in surprise but was stopped as the egg itself began to glow.

Without thinking, Shigeru removed his other hand from the edge to cover his eyes from the blinding flashes of light, his other hand remaining on the egg as if it was unable to let go. Before he knew it, the young Okido could feel himself falling backwards, as if going in slow motion as his eyes caught a glimpse of the egg as it shined within his grasp. With wide eyes, Shigeru watched as the egg began to float on its own, moving closer and closer to the descending teen and seem to disappear in a shiny, merging spell, into the brunette's stomach. The earlier warmth that he felt seemed to intensify in a painful yet pleasurable way, forcing Shigeru into a deep haze, completely missing as an aura surrounded him and gently floated his half-awake body down to rest on the rocky, smooth ground he would of otherwise crashed harshly into. As the blue-ish aura faded from his form, the heat began to lessen, and Shigeru found himself forcefully blinking himself fully awake, shock and surprise coursing through his veins like hell-fire as his mind tried to figure out what had just happened.

Pushing himself upright, Shigeru flashed milk chocolate eyes skyward to the mountain he had just fallen from, noticing that the egg was no missing, before looking down at himself for any obvious damage, yet finding none. Taking deep inhales and slow exhales to calm his racing heart, the Okido tried his best to make sense of what had just happened. _'I could of sworn I had fallen, and what happened to the__pokémon egg?' _Shigeru wondered, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Looking down at himself again, he watched as if in a trance as his bare hand rested itself on his stomach where he could of sworn he saw the egg enter and wondered, _'Did it really... go inside me?'_

--

_**tsuzuku...**_


End file.
